Notebook computers are popular among computer users who travel and need to take their work along. They are smaller and lighter than laptops, and are therefore more portable. The evolution to smaller and lighter portable computers, however, is not without problems. For one thing, smaller portable computers means less space for battery packs, which usually means shorter useful life between recharges. Another problem related to smaller size is a difficulty in providing versatility. Smaller size naturally means less space to provide a broad choice in peripheral devices and options.
Yet another problem is related to addresses and data byte size. State-of-the-art computers are capable of 32 bit addresses and 32 bit data words. A 32 bit computer, though, typically needs a bus structure with nearly 100 active signals, equating to high pin count and extensive device and component density. Such high density in a small computer creates many other problems, such as problems with heat dissipation. These are a few of the many problems in designing and developing notebook computers.
What is needed is a new design for a notebook computer based on a bus structure allowing 32-bit capability with a minimum pin count, utilizing, for example, multiplexing of address and data on a single 32 bit structure, and utilizing only state-of-the-art technology to minimize power (hence buffer) requirements, which also minimizes heat and equipment complexity and density problems. Modularity needs to be raised to a new level by making virtually all components modular and "plug-in, including CPUS, power packs, and all of the various known sorts of peripheral devices.